Kourin Tatsunagi
Kourin Tatsunagi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is the older sister of Rekka and the younger sister of Suiko. She helps them run the cardshop PSY, and is a member of Team Ultra-Rare. Biography She first appeared in Episode 6, along with the rest of her sisters. She challenged Aichi Sendou to a fight after he was able to activate the machine that made the cards virtual. She was unsure of Aichi's skill, thinking he was weak, but decided to fight him anyway. After a close match, she won, but told Aichi it was a good fight and that he should enter a tournament. She is next seen in Episode 16, as a hologram with her sisters, welcoming players to the regional tournament. In Episode 18 she sings with her sisters during a break at the tournament. After the song, she's surprised to see Aichi make it to the finals. Throughout the match between Team Q4 and Team Handsome she comments about the the matches with her sisters. During Aichi's match, she and her sisters agree that Aichi was different during his fight against Gouki. They then gave Team Q4 medals for winning the tournament. In episode 23, Suiko invites Ren Suzugamori to test his skills. Kourin fights him, using the same deck Ren was given for the fight. Although she had the upper hand for part of the fight, the battle ended in her loss. Afterwards, when they're talking with him, he says she's a good fighter, but she's not on his level. Kourin gets angry at this, but is held back by Suiko. As Ren leaves, she says she will never acknowledge him. Later in the anime she returns to fight Aichi, but loses to his new Shadow Paladin deck. Throughout the series, she seems to have somewhat developed feelings for Aichi Sendou. In episode 70, she met Aichi alone in the streets of Singapore, where she informed him about the identity of the mysterious boy he met, Takuto Tatsunagi. Afterwards she gaves Aichi one of her own cards to use in his deck, Incandescant Lion, Blond Ezel, an act that Rekka considers meddling. In episode 92, she fought against Aichi using an Angel Feather deck. In Season 3, she transfers to Aichi's high school to get a feeling of public life, under Takuto's instructions. However, she still does not know why Takuto made the decision in the first place. Deck Season 1 Kourin runs a Royal Paladin Deck in her first appearance against Aichi Sendou. Her ace card is Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, which can power up with Grade 3s as well as triggers in order to overcome defences. Kourin uses a Female units Deck at the episode 23 against Ren Suzugamori. This deck utilises a lot of means of increasing the hand, whether through the Oracle Think Tank strategy of drawing, or through the Bermuda Triangle style of returning rear guards to the hand. Kourin uses a different Royal Paladin deck in her fight against Aichi in episode 43 and against Kai in episode 44. She focuses exclusively on Critical triggers in this build, in order to push an offensive game. Her strategy is to Superior Call Snogal and gather as many as possible to power up Fang of Light, Garmore, although Kai takes advantage of her specific formation by retiring them, causing her strategy to fall apart. Season 2 In Season 2, Kourin has lost her Royal Paladin deck, and now uses an Angel Feather deck that focuses on the Ergodiel ride chain. This deck lacks the offensive nature that her previous deck had, instead being focused on Stand Triggers for multiple attacks. Season 3 With the Royal Paladin's seal undone in Season 3, Kourin has returned to using them. This deck now uses the Jewel Knight series, calling units quickly in order to bring early pressure. As a call-back to her old Royal Paladin deck, her ace card, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, gains an extral Critical whenever she successfully gathers 4 or more Jewel Knight Rear Guards. Kourin also takes advantage of her Critical based strategy by including cards that let her attack for high numbers such as Toypugal and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. Vanguard Battles Gallery cardfightv-44-4.png|Kourin in the episode 44. tumblr_lv930iiHJL1qff8ji.png|Kourin concerned about the welfare of Aichi. Cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-1.jpg|Kourin, Suiko and Rekka 23015657_m.jpg|One of the many fanart. 110163.jpg.png|Kourin in normal clothing cardfight-vanguard-ep-44-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters